Belonging
by lemonluvernaddy
Summary: A one shot about a song just meant for inuyasha and Kagome. "you belong to me" by Taylor swift  and an relationship between a silver haired hunk and a raven haired beauty and the ugly Kikyo-blehh CHECK IT OUT U WILL LOVE IT! Review please! Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own inuyasha they belong to their rightful owners :) lemonluvernaddy;) is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Okie guys I was going through my playlist of well English songs instead of anime song lool **

**I found a music video of you belong to me... It reminded me soooo much of inuyasha and kagome with the ugly clay pot Kikyo (I'm a Kikyo hater I know she became good but I don't give a cheese!) **

**BY THE WAY! This is my FIRST one shot sing-song thing... so please absolutely NO flames please REVIEWS ARE GLADLY WELCOMED INcluding suggestions :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Anyways I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'You Belong To Me' by Taylor Swift **

* * *

**_Belonging..._**

17 year old Kagome sighed and looked away from her homework, and out her window to behold her crush since she was 14 he was raging red and he struggled to stay calm. Inuyasha was tall and had silky silver hair, golden amber eyes, and two cute ears perched on top of his head. He was a quarter back in their school and was very smart yet...he was dumb when it came to picking out the right girl.

Kagome frowned

**_Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset._**

**_She going off about somethin' that you said..._**

Kagome found one of her small doodle book and quickly scribbled big writing for him to see from the distance their houses shared. Inuyasha flopped on his bed then sat up and looked towards her, only to see her hold up a note book with large writing saying 'You okay bud?'

Inuyasha smiled at the raven haired beauty with oversized black glasses.

He quickly found a notebook and stared to scribble on it in big font. After he was done he looked to see her waiting patiently for his reply he slightly chuckled but she couldn't see.

'_**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do...**_

He held his notepad and revealed the message. 'tired of shit in my life' he showed and gave her a emptied smile.

Kagome smiled at him sympathetically know that tired of shit is with all the drama kinky-ho must give him. She quickly replied with an 'im sorry' and drew a chili picture of her patting him on the head like a dog.

Inuyasha raised a brow and wrote 'Im not a dog!'

Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha saw her do this a raised; yet again, his brow inviting her to explain.

She understood the meaning and wrote on her notebook 'you're half DOG demon Baka ' she teased and he had a look of realization.

_**I'm in the room ‒ it's a typicalTuesday night.**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

After papers of communicating to each other kagome had seen he was getting ready for dinner his mom called him down and kagome quickly scribbled her last statement to him but when she turned back she saw the silver haired boy was gone.

She sadly held up her notebook the words read 'I LOVE YOU'

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear t-shirts...**_

It was true although Kagome thought she didn't look good she was wrong, she was a beauty with creamy flawless skin and natural hair that was never dyed, she never wore on makeup because her face was naturally pretty including her fulll luscious lips. Her curves were shapely except she his them under a baggy t-shirt and baggy pants.

Kikyo was never natural everything about her was fake, she had 2 nose jobs her lips we inflated through a surgery and her face was caked with make up. She didn't really have curves but flaunted her body shamelessly around others.

Yep. She was a slut.

Inuyasha... Was a boy who was tied upon her witch magic.

_**She's cheer captin,**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers..**_..

Kagome was never one to cheer and flaunt herself in those really short skirts she wanted one man to see her like that and that would be her husband. Kagome choose to join the band because she had an excuse to cheer him on while he was playing football.

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you.**_

_**Been here all along.**_

_**So, why can't you see ‒**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?...**_

Kagome wrote on her song book and kept making lyrics and wiles she did that she danced around her room; not known to her a certain hanyou with golden eyes staring at her behind his curtains chuckling at the raven haired antics.

He smiled warmly at her, she seemed to always make him smile and feel warm she also made him feel like talking to her also having a fuzzy wam feeling justed to make her his, and kiss her endlessly-

Inuyasha's eyes widened 'where did that come from?' he questioned him self and wen to go lay on his bed know knowing when he fell asleep dreaming about him and kagome.

the next morning Kagome waited outside for her friend Sango to come pick her up and sat at a bench reading her favorite book. She saw Inuyasha heading her way.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans...**_

He looked at her and sat next to her.

"hey kags" he greeted and clutched to the folded paper he wrote before he left last night but her head was down so she didn't see it.

"hey yash" she replied and gave him a warming smile.

Inuyasha sprawled out on the bench and gave a deep sigh.

"hey' thanks for cheering me up last night it really did help." He said and gave her a smile.

Kagome looked astonished " no problem." and smiled to herself

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be...**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**_

_**"Hey, isn't this easy?"...**_

'_note to self Kagome, write down this in a notebook after he leaves'_ kagome mentally said to herself as her and Inuyasha talked to eachother, laughing and smiling they teased eachother and enjoyed eachothers company.

Inuyasha's smile Instantly turned to a frown as he heard the loud music of the most gayest song 'Barbie girl'

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That can light up this whole town.**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_

_**Since she brought you down.**_

Inuyasha gave kagome a tired smile and got up and waited at the sidewalk and Kagome pretended to read her book, peeking at the two.

Inuyasha stepped in her pink car because she insisted thathe ride with her today, "hey Kik-," inuyasha was cut off as Kikyo forcefully pressed her lips on hers. Inuyasha was furious he didn't want to kiss her! He wanted to kiss Kagome!

_**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.**_

_**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

Tonight was the night if the games Kikyo was bragging like no tomorrow.

Kagome cheered her loudest as inuyasha kept running towards the other end if the field but inuyasha team mate Naraku purposely tripped Inuyasha and stole the ball and ran a little distance and did the touch down. They're team still won.

'That bastard... ' Inuyasha and Kagome tought at the same time

_**She wears high heels,**_

_**I wear sneakers.**_

_**She's cheer captain,**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers.**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you,**_

_**Been here all along.**_

_**So, why can't you see ‒**_

_**You belong with me?**_

As Inuyasha ran to Kikyo he saw her in the at s if Naraku and she started to kiss him. Even if Inuyasha didn't love her and only liked her she was still his girlfriend and was counted as cheating on him. His face flushed with rage and anger as he ran up to them.

"what in the hell is going on!" he busted out

Kikyo stared at him with a wicked smile and Naraku smirked and held Kikyo by her waist.

"you didn't win inu.. I don't want you I love Naraku by loser " Kikyo said as she turned around and began to make out with Naraku.

Inuyasha walked away before he did anything that would get him suspended and kicked out of the team.

Kagome frowned and hung her head low as if feeling his pain.

The following week him and Kagome became much more closer friends and they talked every night wether it be on the phone the window open or how it all started with their notebooks.

After 3 months and another last and final game inuyasha got all the touch downs and won.

Kikyo ran up to him and attempted to hug him

Key word attempted.

Inuyasha walked around her and hugged Kagome. Kagome was astonished but either ways hugged him back.

"thanks for cheering me on kags no one did 'cept you" he whispered

"no problemo buddy" Kagome whispered.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

Tonightwas the night of the prom but Kagome didn't have a date nor did Inuyasha .

Kagome looked up from her books to see inuyasha with his notebook in big letters it read 'you going?' Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome wrote on her notebook and showed it to him sayin 'can't studying'

With sincere eyes.

Inuyasha eyes feel and replied with a sloppy 'oh, ok.. Wish u were though'

And picked himself up to get ready.

_**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night.**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're 'bout to cry.**_

_**I know your favorite songs,**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams.**_

_**Think I know where you belong,**_

_**Think I know it's with me.**_

Kagome took off her glasses and wore on her clear contacts and quickly picked up her cell and called sango who was going with miroku and they quickly made plans

_**Can't you see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along.**_

_**So, why can't you see ‒**_

_**You belong with me?**_

As Inuyasha was taking to Kouga and Ayame he turned to see kagome walking looking for around for someone and blushing as people stared her down. She was wearing her hair down and curled; as she walked her hair bounced and the light made her midnight raven hair with a tint of navy blue glisten. Her dress was long and hugged onto each of her curves it was white and had a silver diamond design that wrapped around her waist with a white rose, before it fell down to the ground like a waterfall. The top was strapless and right where her chest was diamonds were wrapped and also showing off her cleavage a little but just enough to have any man wondering.

Silver diamond drop down earring hung on her ears and swayed when she noticed Inuyasha and blushed and walked towards him as he did the same .

As he was walking Kikyo noticed Kagome and got jealous that no one paying attention to her and purposely bumped into inuyasha and wrapped her hands around him Inuyasha took her hand and pushed her aside and walked kagome

Kikyo wore a burgundy bland dress with and big dip down to her breasts that revealed them sagging and had holed designs that showed off too much of her body. She looked like a slut with her straight chopped up bangs and hair.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

Inuyasha reached up to kagome and have her his most sinfully sexy smile and Kagome flashed him her most glamourous smile and held up the paper she always wanted him to see 3 months ago .

It read 'I LOVE YOU' as she put it in front of her.

Inuyasha was struck in his spot the he started to smirk and reached into his pocket inside his suit and held it out the old folded paper like hers.

'I LOVE YOU' it read.

Kagome gasped, inuyasha started talking "I've always loved you, my demon craves for you my human loves you and I the half demon loves you as well I was trying to show you but your head was down my mother kept calling for me I said I was going to to show you but I was too cowardly and kept it silent afraid it would ruin our friendship, I really love you kags."

"oh yash! I love you too!" she said and hugged him tightly and they danced and them slowly their lips came together and kissed.

**_You belong with me._**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**

**_You belong with me?..._**

"You belong with me." she whispered

Inuyasha smiled and held her close "and you belong with me..."

They danced slowly together to the beat of the music.

"hey during all of this I managed to make a song when we get home I'll sing it to you 'kay?"

"can't wait to hear your angelic voice I don't know why but you make me feel calm; your scent, your voice, your looks, your smile...god, I love you" inuyasha said as he hugged her more tighter as they danced slowly

_They both felt it..._

_The feeling of..._

_**Belonging **_

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it ;)**

**Please review**

**By the way highschool rockz will be updated soon I just got this idea and HAD to write it sorry to any of my daily readers to highschool rockz...**

**If u haven't read it yet check it out :D**

**Lemonluvernaddy;)**

Again I own nothing ... :) adios ! Baybehhhsss ;)


	2. acknowlagement

_hey just wanted to acknowlage the people who reviewed faved and followed :)_

_this will be updated if any new reviewers favers and followers are added :)_

**_REVIEWERS! :) i just wanted to say thx for taking the time give me feedback :) i appriciate it alot thx!_**

**Lonely road**

**inukag luver 1**

**Cati charm**

**LunaP**

**FAVERS! _I want to thank you for privlaging this one shot of your profile thx :)_**

**_IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl_**

**InuyashaKagome101**

**Maryalice11**

**MistyMegan**

**blueheartlovee**

**evangelina1**

**kunfupandalover**

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST _**FOLLOWERS - thanks fo much to follow up on this :) i appricate that **_

**evangelina1**

**kunfupandalover**


End file.
